Minecraft HC Season 4! - Part 19 (FINALE!)
FINALE! is the nineteenth and final episode in season 4 of Minecraft Hardcore. Synopsis The team eats and gets their health back after beating the first of the bosses. PBG is more confident, and Dean discusses some tactics. There are still a lot of guardians nearby. They drink their potions. They only have about 15 minutes to find and defeat the other bosses. They continue moving forward building pillars. Jeff gets down to 4 hearts. They continue to find and kill guardians. McJones finds the treasure room. Dean is almost attacked by many guardians. A wave of guardians enters and attacks, taking Jeff down to 4. PBG gets down to 2 1/2, but the guardians are all defeated. They regroup and heal. Dean is getting hit. The group continues moving through the corridors. McJones finds the second boss. The elder guardian is stuck by a wall, and they move forward to it, killing the smaller guardians. The elder guardian escapes, but they manage to take it down quickly. 2 down, 1 to go! They continue moving through the halls, putting up pillars and killing guardians. PBG thinks the hardest part will be finding the elder guardian in time. They can't find the final elder guardian. Dean sees a lot of guardians, and needs help. McJones thinks that they are going the wrong way. They find the treasure room again. They are now lost. Since they have never been here before, and McJones has a poor sense of direction, it becomes more difficult for them. They see where they beat the last boss again. They are down to their last potions. McJones loses the others momentarily. They are still backtracking, and McJones is confused. Jeff finds an area he hasn't seen yet. They are beginning to separate too much. McJones wants to go back outside. Jeff closes off a path they have already seen so they don't go their on accident. They find an exit, and look for an alternative path in. PBG is worried. McJones decides to look around the outside, and sees the last elder guardian, and almost dies. He tells everyone to go to the surface. Jeff and PBG can see the elder guardian. Dean is confused. They need to go to the top of the temple. Dean thinks he knows where to go. PBG gets left behind but catches up. Dean gets into trouble, but is finding the path upwards. They kill the guardians in the room. PBG accidentally hits Dean. McJones thinks he has found it. They have around 9 minutes left. Austin finds the elder guardian. He encourages the others to come to where he is. They all drink their final potions, and go up and start taking him out. They kill it! They kill the guardians around them, and Jeff proposes to go to the treasure room. They head for the treasure room. PBG is taking hits as they fight more guardians. PBG comments that they have completed the challenge, even if they die before getting the gold. Dean instructs everyone to dig, as they no longer have mining fatigue. McJones finds the treasure room, and there are lots of guardians around them. Jeff takes hits. McJones almost is killed, and Jeff is down to 2 1/2 hearts. Jeff and Dean go to mine the gold as PBG and McJones continue to fight guardians. They are all becoming excited. As soon as they have all the gold, they try to escape, but Austin takes a bunch of hits. Jeff digs out of the side, and they escape. The swim up to the surface, and all make it back to their boats. They all comment that they would not have made it if there were less of them. PBG states that he finally made it to the end of his own series. Dean's boat breaks, and Dean shoots PBG's boat, as he was about to give Dean another boat. PBG decides that he no longer gets a boat. They head back to the house. There is a creeper inside the house! They make some more aquatic themed tombstones for Caddy and Barry. PBG makes a victory statue with the gold, and they celebrate. McJones rides on his horse, and they all jump up and down. Dean 'jacks off' on the statue, similar to Ray from Achievement Hunter, as he has said he was a fan of their show. PBG ends the series. McJones kills Jeff with the 'Barry' sword. They decide to have a battle royale. Dean kills both McJones and PBG to win! McJones tells Dean to drown because it would be funny. Dean decides to jump on his horse to drown the both of them together, but then disconnects the game. The video ends with a still shot of all six members with 'Fuzzy Pickles' written on the screen. Trivia * This is the most number of survivors at the end of a hardcore series with 4. * All of the regular cast members who have been in every series (Austin, Stewart and Dean) made it to the end of this series. PBG considers Jeff as a regular too now, and counts him in as a regular as well. Category:Hardcore Category:Minecraft Hardcore 4 Category:Videos